


Little Lies

by NightlyBird



Series: Pirate/Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyBird/pseuds/NightlyBird
Summary: Just a little one-shot from my Pirate/Mermaid AUCole has a secret that he needs to keep from the crew.This is @sensei-twinkles fault. <3 (Tumblr)





	Little Lies

          He couldn’t tell anyone. Not even the captain. Sure Jay was his best friend but pirates weren’t supposed to fall in love with the creatures of the sea. No humans were. How many pirates- no how many people have these sea beauties hunted, lured and killed? For food or sport?? That’s how he met the mer in the first place. They were mysterious and dangerous. Everyone knew that. Hell, even Cole did and all the warnings went off but he was too far gone to listen now. People called them sirens for a reason Cole. Like the warning noise.

          The pirate was sure if any of the crew knew what he was doing they would throw him over-board. Not even make him walk the plank. Just toss him over at the first hint of what he was doing. Letting the mercreatures get close is a terrible thing. You make yourself and your crew a target. Mers love a challenge and that’s exactly what a ship full of pirates is. We already had enough problems with Admiral Nya and her crew after us but hopefully his trust and love isn’t missed placed.  
He knew it was wrong but he was mesmerized by the flashy red scales and fire fins. But what had him the most was his glowing amber eyes. When he came up from the deep that was the first he could see of the beautiful captor of his heart. Maybe the mers had some sort of power to make people fall for them? How can that be if this is the most real feeling he had ever had? Cole was at a total loss for the reason behind his feelings. All he knew was that the fiery mer had captured his heart and he must keep it a secret from his crew.

         The ebony waited till he got out of the debriefing with the Captain Jay about the on goings of the ship and night had fallen. Cole used one of the extra ropes and tied it to the railing. He scaled down the side of their dark ship keeping out of the view of the look out in the crow’s nest. Sure one of the crew was perched there to look out at the surrounding sea but Cole didn’t want to take any chances. He reached one of the small row boats hanging on the side. Once on one he removed his heavy jacket and underneath was his sleeveless shirts. Though a bit unorthodox he loved them because he was able to move his arms move and didn’t get caught on anything. Cole untied the rope and used the pulley and slowly lowered himself and the boat quietly into the water. He paused a moment to be sure no one had heard him. Once satisfied with the lack of noise he rowed off into the fog.

         He rowed far enough into the fog that no one could see him. Cole brought the oars back into the boat and waited. The mer always seemed to know where he was and this time was no different. Cole looked to the left of the boat where he heard a small splash. He saw his brunette beauty with wet hair stuck to his face. The mer gave his a sharp tooth grin and placed his arms on the boat. Cole leaned to the right to balance the ungraceful entry of the warm colored mer. Once seated the mer used his webbed, scaled hand to push his wet hair back from his face. Cole was once again breath taken with this creature’s beauty. They just stared at each other for a few moments before the water bound broke the silence. “I’m really liking the lack of sleeves,” he stated simply leaning his elbow on his tail and perching his chin on his hand. Cole blushed and let out a laugh, “really that’s the first thing you can say?” He leaned back on the small boat’s bow and crossed his arms for show. “Well I’m actually thinking of,” the mer paused and licked his lips “of kissing you again.” Cole has been all over the known world and had never heard someone talk so smooth. Though Jay has called him a shut in and he hasn’t talked to many people but still! He must have had a flabbergasted face on cause the ruby mer just laughed and leaned into his space and gave him a light kiss. Cole still had no words but he was sure he had a dopey smile on. The mer leaned back with a smile but Cole swears to the First Spinjitzu Master that he had a blush to. “I’ll see you around big boy,” the mer said quickly and jumped back into the water. Cole was almost thrown into the water at the unbalance the water creature had created. He relished in the memory of the lips he had felt. After a few minutes he cursed at himself because he still had not gotten his name!

        With a pout he checked his compass and headed back to the ship. With a bit of struggle he tied the boat back and climbed the rope he left for himself. Once back on the deck Cole untied it and wrapped it repeatedly around his elbow and hand till it was in a nice circle. He turned around started back to his cabin for a much needed rest when he came face to face with Skylor, the master gunner, who had a knowing eyebrow raise and smirk. “Did you have a nice scenic row Sir Cole” she asked. Cole’s face changed into that of alarm before he controlled it and answered “no of course not. Nothing out there to see but water.” He side stepped her and continued on his way back to his quarters. He had to get this under check. If he wasn’t careful the crew would riot and Jay would have to throw him overboard to satisfy the crew. ‘I’ll never see him again,’ Cole thought to himself knowing already it was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> A mess of an au that was getting too much to just keep in my head. It's going to have Jaya and Lava.  
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think or if you want to read more from this au!


End file.
